Hide and Seek Love
by Journey04
Summary: Can hiding reveal buried truths?


I do not retain any rights to Kim Possible, but I would gladly take Shego if Disney offers!

The Go family names are used in honor of whatever fanfic author first created them, they were genius and I humbly bow to your greatness while unable to recall your name. (Sorry, my poor memory in no way diminishes your awesomeness)

This is my first fanfic, and although I'm entirely to old for such media, I love it just the same!

My story is simple, but I hope to improve. Please review.

"KP!"

"Great, I thought I'd be safe at the mall," a young redhead muttered as she scanned for some place to hide. Dodging past the other shoppers, she ducked into the nearest store and headed for the dressing rooms, unaware that someone else had the same idea.

"Shego!"

_What the fuck? I come to Go City to get away from the blue idiot and he follows me, I can't even fry his ass in public without getting into trouble! God….having a clean slate is making me go soft! _The raven haired beauty slipped into a store and made her way to the dressing rooms, with the intent to lie low until the idiot gave up.

Shego had just backed into the open booth when a familiar redhead jumped in and closed the door.

"What the hell, Princess….I was here first!"

Kim Possible spun around in shock, "I didn't know you were in here!"

Before either could say another word, they heard their names being called from outside their hiding place, then the sounds of recognition between their stalkers.

"You…what's his name!"

"Stoppable…how hard is that to remember?"The blond haired boy shouted. "Drakken…what are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything…I'm looking for my Shego," the cerulean scientist stated as if it should be obvious.

Inside the booth Shego face palmed in embarrassment as her co-hider tried to stifle a giggle. The promising glare of future pain from the raven haired women only made it harder to not crack up laughing.

"What are _you_ doing here, Stampable?"

"It's STOPPABLE, and I'm looking for my girlfriend!"

It was the redhead's turn to be embarrassed as Shego made a gagging face inside their hiding place.

"Whatever…I thought I saw my Shego go into this store so I'm going to find her," the blue man said as he turned to enter.

"I thought I saw KP go in too…so I'm going to find my girlfriend and you better not cause any trouble!" The blond's words were ignored as the scientist was already walking ahead.

As both men neared the dressing rooms, the occupants of a particular booth subconsciously backed up trying to put as much distance between themselves and the two outside the door. The redhead bumped up against the other women with an "oomph" which was captured by a hand over her mouth.

Kim could feel the other woman's breathe on the back of her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine which didn't go unnoticed. _What was that for? I'm not afraid of Shego…why am I so nervous?_

_Aww…Kimmie's having trouble leaning against me; I can't pass up this opportunity. _The raven haired ex-thief shifted, rubbing herself against the redhead which elicited another shiver.

_Gawd…I can't take this! I'd rather face Ron! _Kim started to move toward the door, but an arm around her waist pulled her back against the other woman.

Outside the door, two men met again in their search for their loves.

"You're still here Drakken?"

"I told you I'm looking for my Shego…I could have sworn she came in here."

"Whatever…why don't you call her? I'm going to call KP so I can get out of here and not deal with scum like you!"

"Aww, you flatter me imbecile, but calling isn't a bad idea."

A look of panic appeared on the faces of the dressing room inhabitants as they both reached for their communicators and quickly shut them off. A silent sigh went through both women as they managed to beat the incoming calls.

"Straight to voicemail," the blond sidekick muttered.

"Same here…I guess that means my Shego is heading home and I don't have to look at your goofy face anymore."

"You're blue dude, and _I _have a goofy face?"

The mad scientist huffed and turned to exit the store followed by the blond boy.

Inside the dressing room a sigh of relieve was shared between the occupants. As they separated, Kim turned to glare at the older woman.

"What the heck, Shego?" The redhead crossed her arms and planted her feet in indignation.

"Get over it Princess, I wasn't about to be found just because being near me turns you on."

The redhead blushed as she prepared her comeback, "As if Shego…I have a boyfriend."

"That you were hiding from."

"I wasn't the only one hiding…didn't you want to see your blue honey bunny?"

The older woman fought the urge to retch as she shot daggers at the redhead. "Just because I didn't fry his ass when he hugged me once does not make me HIS! He thinks I'm just playing hard to get and he won't leave me alone!"

Kim didn't even think before she spoke, "You wouldn't play hard to get, if you wanted something you'd take it."

Shego was surprised by the comment, but hid it well. _If you only knew Princess. _"Damn right," she blurted out to mask her emotions.

The ex-thief slid around Kim and prepared to walk out the door. "Later, pumpkin," she called over her shoulder.

"Wait!"

The raven haired woman turned, arching an eyebrow as she studied the little hero.

"Ahhh…would you like to grab a coffee," the nervous little read head managed to ask. _ Why did I ask her that….why am I so friggen nervous? _

The ex-thief smirked as she took in the sight of a very anxious Kim Possible. _This is too good to pass up. _

"Why Princess, are you asking me out?"

"N-No…I just needed someone to talk too, and we got along so well when you were Miss Go."

"I'm not the goody-goody Miss Go, what makes you think I'm the one you can talk too?"

"The Attitunator didn't change the person you are inside Shego, so quite acting like your pure evil when I know you're not!"

Shego considered arguing the point, but the look on Kim's face was actually getting to her. _I am going soft…how does she do this to me?_

"Alright Kimmie, I'll here you out, but you're buying."

The smile on the young hero's face matched the happiness she felt when her offer was accepted. "Great."

The unlikely pair headed toward the coffee shop within Go City mall. After ordering their drinks, they moved to an empty table, both unsure in their present situation.

"So why are you in Go City Pumpkin?" Shego asked as she started to take her seat.

"I'll be starting at Go U this fall. I thought I'd check out the city before I start."

"Go U, huh, that's my alma mater."

Kim nodded from across the table, "I almost forgot you had teaching credentials."

The raven haired woman studied Kim for any signs of sarcasm, finding none she said, "Yeah…I'm full of surprises."

The little hero couldn't help the little grin that found its way to her face. _I'd like to see your other surprises…what am I saying?_

"So why were you hiding from your boyfriend? It's not like you have to deal with the delusions of a twisted mind like I've been, you actually _chose_ to be in a relationship."

The redhead winced at the word "chose". _Did I choose or did I go along with what was expected of me?_ Maybe the older woman's more experience with life could help her figure that out.

Deciding the direct approach was best when dealing with Shego, Kim nervously confessed the truth, "I know, but Ron wants to take the next step and I just don't know what to do."

"Next step… as in?" Shego knew the answer, but was wishing very hard that she was wrong.

"You know…he wants us to be each other's first," the redhead said while looking down at the table. She just couldn't look the other woman in the eye.

_That little son of a bitch... _The ex-thief controlled her emotions while considering her next comment. "And you don't feel the same way?"

Kim had thought this over many times before, struggling to put her thoughts into words she said, "I don't want sex, I want to make love to the person who takes my breath away. If Ron was the right one, I shouldn't even think about things, I would just _want_."

"Well then there's your answer Princess," Shego offered while trying to get the thought of the buffoon touching Kimmie out of her head.

"He's been my best friend since Pre-k, I don't want to hurt him," the hero explained.

"So you would hurt yourself doing something you don't want to do," the ex-thief questioned, not bothering to mask her anger.

"All my friends are meeting at the high school tonight to go out to a bonfire together. Ron expects me to go, and has some romantic idea about it being a special time for us to be together. How do I tell him no without hurting him?"

_You tell him to fuck off. _Shego was becoming more irritated, but knew it wouldn't help the situation. "All I can say is you need to stand up for what you want instead of trying to please other people. You will come to regret it…take it from someone that knows." The older woman hadn't meant to share that much, but it was too late to take it back now.

The redhead was pleasantly surprised that her former rival shared a little of her guarded self. _She's right…why can't I be as strong as her?_

"I never thought I would say this, but you're right, I just need to practice what you preach," Kim offered with a smile.

"I'm always right Princess," the former villainess smirked.

"Whatever," the little hero rolled her eyes.

Finishing their drinks, the women prepared to part.

"Thanks Shego, it was nice to actually talk instead of fight."

"Yeah, but I love fighting you. No one else is close to being my equal." The raven haired woman stated.

"Aww…you miss me!"

"Miss kicking your ass!"

Kim couldn't help but smile as she realized she missed fighting Shego too. _Fighting her or just her? _"You wish. Well, gotta go…maybe I'll see you around?"

"You never know Princess," Shego said as she turned to walk away.

Kim watched the older woman as she moved away. She couldn't help but stare at the swaying hips of her former rival, realizing it wasn't the first time she couldn't take her eyes of the older woman. _Gawd…why does she get to me like that?_

The young hero shook her head and left for home. She had to get ready to meet her friends _and _figure out what to say to her boyfriend. Tonight wasn't going to be easy.

Kim made it home and hurried upstairs after a quick hello to her parents. She dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, and searched for a matching top. As she looked through her closet, her eyes fell upon the clothes left by Miss Go; she just couldn't seem to get rid of them. Noticing a black and green Club Banana sweatshirt, the petite redhead grabbed it and pulled it on. It felt right somehow, and Kim hoped she could pull some courage from the garment.

Descending the stairs, she was met by her mother. Anne Possible had been waiting to talk to her daughter, knowing something had been bothering her. The fact that Kim was wearing Shego's sweatshirt caught the older Possible's attention. Anne offered a little smile to her daughter.

"Kimmie-cub, is everything okay?"

The younger Possible knew that her mother's intuition had picked up on her anxiety, but she was too uncomfortable to explain it to her mom. "Yeah Mom, I just have some things on my mind, but nothing to worry about."

Anne didn't want to push matters, Kimmie was a young woman now, so she simply offered, "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Kim smiled, glad that she had such a caring family. She was lucky and very grateful. "I know Mom, and thanks. I'm going to meet my friends, I'll call later."

"Okay bubble-butt, have fun."

The little redhead's shoulders slumped at the nickname, but she knew her mother was just teasing. "Bye Mom, love you," she called over her shoulder as she headed toward the school. Kim decided it was a nice night so she opted to walk instead of drive to the high school. Walking would give her more time to think about what she was going to say to Ron anyway.

As Kim entered the parking lot, she noticed most of her friends were already there. Monique was standing between Ron and Felix, and they all turned to greet her.

"Hey GF, find anything good at the mall today?" Monique questioned with the gleam in her eye reserved for all things fashion.

"Yes and no, found something but was kinda distracted," the redhead said while glancing at Ron.

The blond boy knew the look in his direction was not happy, but his girlfriend would forgive him. Or so he thought. Stepping toward Kim, he pulled her into a hug, "I just missed you, sorry if I messed up your day."

Monique was the only one that saw the annoyed look on her best girl's face. _Ron…you are an idiot_, she couldn't help thinking.

Kim pulled away from Ron and scanned the parking lot, "Looks like everyone's here."

"Yeah…tonight is going to be great," the sidekick/boyfriend offered with a very noticeable ogling of his girlfriend.

The redhead was preparing a comment when the gunning of a motorcycle interrupted her thoughts. Turning toward the sound, Kim saw a black and green motorcycle pulling into the parking lot with a very curvy rider dressed in leather. The bike pulled up in front of her, and the rider removed her helmet. Black locks swirled around a beautiful face that was instantly recognized.

"SHEGO! What are you doing here?" Ron demanded.

"I'm here for my Princess," the black haired beauty stated before she realized what she had said.

_My Princess? _Went through the heads of many people, but three in particular were stunned. Shego couldn't believe she said it out loud; Kim was shocked how good the words felt, and Ron was just angry.

Monique was holding her opinion while she studied her best GF's reaction. The smile on Kim's face told her all she needed to know and had suspected for some time.

Ron attempted to pull his girlfriend toward him and was stunned when she pulled away.

"I better see what she wants Ron; we don't want any trouble with so many people here."

"KP, are you serious? You know she's evil! This is a trap!"

"I'll be fine," was all Kim would say even though she knew it was no trap.

The former villainess waited, her heart nearly beating out of her chest at the thought Kim would reject her. _It's your fault Princess…you said I take what I want. I had to practice what you preached_, she thought to herself, not missing the irony of the situation.

Her princess walked forward and accepted the helmet she was offered. After putting it on, the younger woman slid behind Shego on the seat.

The ex-thief was glad she had returned her own helmet so her huge smile was hidden.

"Hold on Princess." As the bike started forward, arms wrapped around the older woman's waist, and the ex-thief's smile got even bigger.

If the pair had looked back they would have seen the angry glare of one boyfriend and the knowing smile of a best GF.

"Nice shirt, Pumpkin," Shego said through the microphone in her helmet.

"Wow…didn't know we could talk to each other while riding. Speaking of which, where are we going?"

The older woman smirked at the fact her Princess came not knowing the destination. "Where do you want to go Kimmie?"

"You were the one that picked me up…shouldn't you know where you're taking me?"

Shego fought the sarcastic remark she wanted to unleash, instead saying, "I thought I 'd let you choose."

When her fellow rider offered no comment, the older woman pulled into the Middleton Park so she could face the young woman. Rolling to a stop she rocked the bike to put down the kick stand before helping her passenger off. Both women removed their helmets so they could face each other.

"Okay, let's try this…if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be," the raven haired woman asked while studying Kim's face.

"I've been all over the world, but I've never stopped to enjoy any place; I was always on a mission."

"I get that, so answer my question. Where would you like to go?"

"There are so many places I would like to see…would it be too vague to say anywhere but Middleton?"

Shego smiled, an idea was forming in her devious head. _Alright Princess, I'll gladly take you out of Middleton._ "Okay, then it's my choice, and you get to sit back and enjoy."

Kim was a little unnerved at the Cheshire Cat grinning at her, but she was excited too. "I don't have anything with me…you know, clothes and other necessities?"

_You can go without clothes, its fine by me Kimmie. _Knowing this thought would make the little hero uncomfortable, Shego offered, "No problem, they have stores everywhere you know?"

The petite redhead considered things and decided she might as well go for it. _ I already left my boyfriend hanging, probably literally. _She suppressed the shutter she felt at the thought. "Fine, I have to call my parents though."

The ex-villainess couldn't help but smirk at the other woman.

"What?"

"You _are _18, and you still have to ask Mommy and Daddy's permission?"

"No, but I don't want them to worry either. I'm just being considerate."

Shego scanned Kim up and down.

"What now?"

"You're such a goody-goody, I was checking to see if you had rainbows and unicorns falling out of your ass."

"You just wanted to look at my ass." Kim countered, shocking herself and Shego.

_Well, well, well…Princess is coming out to play. _Not to be out done," Like you haven't been checking out mine." Kim's blush confirmed what Shego knew.

The redhead turned while dialing home with her Kimmunicator. Her companion used her cell to make a quick call before watching her former nemesis.

Anne Possible answered the landline form of the Kimmunicator, smiling as her daughter's image came into view. "Kimmie, is everything alright dear?"

"Fine Mom, just wanted to let you know I'm going to go away for awhile with a friend. Haven't decided where yet, just wanted a break before school starts in the fall." Kim was prepared for her mother's disapproval at the suddenness of her plans, but the older Possible had no intention of spoiling things for her daughter. She traveled all over the world on missions, a vacation seemed much safer.

"That's fine Kimmie, but I'd feel better knowing who the _friend_ is that you'll be with."

Shego had been listening and without hesitation stepped into view, "Hi, Dr. P."

Dr. Mrs. Possible wasn't surprised in the least. _Bout damn time_. "Shego, how nice to see you dear, are you enjoying the pardon you were given after the Lowardian incident?"

The ex-villainess was a little surprised at the older Possible's warm reception, but shook it off knowing the family was odd to say the least. "Yeah, I'm bored to death, but I like not having to hide."

"Good, so you will take care of my little girl while you're gone?" Dr. Possible asked knowing her daughter was in the safest hands she could hope for.

"I would never let anything happen to my Princess," Shego stated, mentally slapping herself. _ Why does that keep slipping out?_

The slip was caught by two very sharp redheads. Neither one commented, but both were happy in their own way for the admission.

"Okay, you two have fun and call me so I don't worry occasionally."

"I'll make sure she calls every day Dr. P," the former thief stated to assure the older woman.

"Thank you, and I'll talk to you later Bubble Butt." With that the older Possible ended the transmission, leaving the two younger women to stare at each other.

"I'll make sure she calls every day? Suck up much?"

"Bite me, Bubble Butt!"

_Keep it up and I will. _Acknowledging the comment with a glare, Kim asked "So where are we going?"

"Come on, I've already made plans." Shego mounted the motorcycle, signaling for the younger woman to do the same.

Straddling the bike, the pair resumed their former positions and headed out of the park. The little redhead took note of the direction they were heading and guessed the airport would be their destination. The duo pulled into the airport and headed toward an open hangar. The bike rolled through the hangar door, moving toward a distinct black and green jet.

_Well, never would have guessed that was hers_. The sarcastic comment popped into the younger woman's head.

The motorcycle came to rest near the obviously Shego-esc jet. The jet was a beautiful piece of machinery, made even better with the signature colors of the former thief. The women disembarked the bike, pulling off their helmets in the process.

"Ego much," Kim said as she took in the beauty of the jet.

"Says someone that has a Kimmunicator?"

"Touché," the hero conceded.

"Come on Princess, your carriage awaits," Shego called as she stood at the jet's open hatch.

The younger woman nodded and proceeded up the steps into the jet, smiling as she saw the interior. In typical Shego style, the interior was black and green, sexy just like the thief. _I did not just think sexy. _Kim shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

The sexy thief followed her into the jet and moved toward the cabin, oblivious to Kim's inner dilemma. Settling into the pilot's seat, she prepared the jet for takeoff.

The young redhead was watching the older woman in awe. _She's gorgeous, can fight, rides a motorcycle, and can pilot a jet. Lord help me. _

Noticing the younger woman's unabashed staring, the raven haired thief said, "Princess, close your mouth and take a seat."

Kim snapped out of it and quickly took the co-pilot's chair. Donning the matching headphones, she waited for Shego to finish her tech speech to the air traffic tower before speaking. "So where is my carriage taking me?"

"A land far-far way…"

"Okay smart ass, don't tell me," Kim muttered as she crossed her arms and pouted.

_She's so damn cute…when she curses she so damn hot. Ughhh…I'm screwed. _ The ex thief glanced at her passenger, "Just sit back and you'll figure it out."

The women were pushed against their seats as the jet took off down the runway. Shego leveled off after gaining altitude, set the auto pilot, and got up to stretch her legs. Kim watched with a little panic setting in when the older woman walked away from the controls. _She wouldn't endanger me. _ The younger woman said to herself and for the first time truly realized Shego would never hurt her. Even in their past fights, the other woman had held back, protecting Kim. _Dammit, why didn't I notice it before? Because you were so excited about getting to see her that you didn't think of anything else…_

Shego turned to look at Kim, "Relax… we have about four hours until we get to our stop."

Knowing she wouldn't get any further information out of the other woman, Kim said "Fine, I'm going to call Wade to tell him I'm off the hero clock until further notice."

The former thief nodded and took a seat, looking out the window.

Pulling out her Kimminicator, Kim placed a call to her personal tech geek. "Hey Wade."

The adolescent image on the screen smiled, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I'm taking a little break Wade, need some time to de-stress. I wanted to ask you to let someone else handle my missions until I get back, and I only want calls from my family too."

"OOOkkkkaaayyyy, I can do that. Is everything alright?"

Shego was making her way back to the cockpit when she heard the question. "She's fine Nerdlinger," she said as she glanced at the screen and proceeded forward.

"Kim…was that Shego?"

"Yeah, and she's right, I'm perfectly fine right now. Maybe better than that," she mumbled without thinking.

Wade heard exactly what she said and smiled. "Great Kim, have fun, call me if you need me."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The younger woman followed Shego into the cabin, settling back down into her seat. The time passed quickly as Kim nodded off to sleep. She slowly awoke and scanned the horizon, through bleary eyes she caught sight of a familiar tower. "We're in Paris? How 's that possible, we have only been in the air for a few hours?"

"You didn't consider that I'd have the top of the line in jets?"

Realizing she'd just asked a dumb question, the young redhead apologized. "Sorry, wasn't thinking. I didn't know you would still have jet, I thought your assets were seized with the pardon you received."

The raven haired former thief smirked, "Nobody touches my assets without my permission, and I was filthy rich before my life of crime."

Blushing from the innuendo, the younger woman managed, "Ohh, well, wait a minute; if you're rich why did you become a thief?"

"For the thrill," Shego shot back.

"Couldn't you go elsewhere for the thrill?"

"Is that an offer Princess?"

A red face was the only sign that Kim had heard her question. The ex-thief decided to give Kimmie a break as she needed to prep for landing. The jet touched down gently thanks to the skill of its pilot, and turned into an open hangar. Shego performed the shut down procedure before turning to Kim.

"Ready, Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you?" _Enjoying the view._

As if reading her mind, Shego smirked as she said, "Enjoying the view?"

The older woman didn't need to turn to see the blush on Kimmie's face. _Gotcha._

As the two women descended the stairs, an older model pewter grey Rolls Royce limousine pulled into the hangar. The driver's door opened to allow a smartly dressed chauffer to exit. The man approached, immediately recognizing Shego. "Miss Go, it's so good to see you again!"

"Hello Dom, nice to see you too. How's the wife?"

"Wonderful, and is this yours?"

Shego turned greener than Kim thought possible, until she realized the green was equivalent to the bright red blush she was currently maintaining.

"Uh…no, Dom this is Kim Possible, Kim meet Dom Inique."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Possible, sorry for the confusion, I thought maybe someone had finally managed to tame Miss Go." Dom offered his hand to the young redhead who shook it while trying to think of a reply.

"I prefer Shego wild…I mean, she's great the way she is…."_Just stop speaking before you embarrass yourself any more. _

The wild one in question observed the little interaction with a mix of happiness and a little bit of deviousness as she stored the comments for future reference. "So Dom.. ready to head home?"

"Yes Miss Go….no luggage?" The older man asked while scanning for bags.

"Nope, kinda spur of the moment, thought we could do some shopping on the way back."

"But of course Miss Go. The usual place I take it?"

"You bet."

Dom ushered the women toward the car and held the door until they were seated. He slid behind the wheel and headed out for Miss Go's favorite place to shop.

"Shego, you have a home and driver in Paris? "Kim asked in awe.

"Let's go over this one last time Pumpkin…me rich, you no ask again."

"Okay Tarzan, smart ass…." Kim mumbled.

"You're picturing me in a leopard thong aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

The older woman sat back with a conceited grin, knowing she had rattled the redhead. They didn't speak again until arriving at Shego's favorite boutique. Slipping from the backseat, the pair stood in front of a _very expensive_ place in Kim's opinion.

The young hero glanced at her companion, who proceeded to say, "Would you stop worrying about money, I'll take care of everything."

Kim being the independent woman she was said, "This is too much, I can't accept."

Controlling her temper, the ex-thief stated, "Well, since I kidnapped you, I have a duty to provide for your needs."

Sensing the other's irritation, and recognizing spoiling her was obviously something Shego wanted, Kim gave in. "Fine, have it your way."

The broad smile on the raven haired woman's face almost made up for the, "Oh, I plan to" comment.

The little hero followed Shego into the shop, never suspecting the whirlwind which awaited her.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"I could pay for college with what you spent on these clothes!" Kim exclaimed as they finally exited the boutique.

"Do we have to go through this again?"

"No, I'm just saying…"

"I want you to look nice while you're with me, I _do_ have a reputation to uphold," Shego shot back, attempting to lighten the mood.

Sensing the attempt to put her at ease, Kim relaxed, knowing Shego wouldn't use her generosity for belittling. Even though they teased each other, the younger woman believed her former rival was above saying anything to truly hurt her feelings. Smiling at the realization, she looked to Shego, "I'd look good with you no matter what I was wearing."

The former villainess agreed with a smirk and a nod.

"So home and then we'll grab something to eat?"

Kim smiled at the comment, "Sure."

Kim's tone relayed her wicked thought. Little Miss Goody-Goody was indeed growing some horns… _Who would a thunk it? That wasn't even meant to be suggestive…interesting._

The ride to Shego's Paris home was quiet. Kim was enjoying the sights through the car's windows, and the raven haired beauty was enjoying the sight which was Kim Possible.

The Rolls glided into the drive of an impressive estate on the outskirts of the city. Kim nearly fell in love with the beautiful old home at the end of the drive. The house was more a manor, with old world charm and a beauty which was fitting considering its owner. The young woman turned to glance at the woman seated beside her, staring into the emerald green eyes she felt her breath catch. _She's amazing…_

_I would have brought you here years ago if I'd known you would look at me like that, Princess. _The car came to rest at the bottom of the stairs leading to the carved doors of the immense home. Dom exited and came around to open the rear door, holding out his hand to study the young Miss Possible as she stepped from the vehicle. He moved aside to allow room for Miss Go to stand next to the glowing young redhead.

Sharing a look with his employer, Dom excused himself, leaving the women alone.

"Everything okay, Princess?" Shego asked as Kim seemed lost in thought.

_I think it will be…_Kim nodded. "I didn't know the great Shego would have such a beautiful palace."

"I have too…for my Princess. Actually, I guess you could say I have more than one…"

"Princess?" Kim snapped. _What the hell? I can't be jealous…._

The older woman was surprised by the sudden outburst, but she grinned, knowing jealousy when she heard it. "I meant palaces or homes."

"Oh."

"Let's go inside. Would you like to rest? We left on Friday, even though we made it here within a matter of hours, it's about 10:00 am on Saturday, which means a missed night."

The young hero knew she should be tired, but she was too excited to sleep. "How about we change and you take me to breakfast?"

"As you wish Pumpkin," Shego said with a smile.

"I prefer Princesss," Kim said as she started up the stairs, leaving her former nemesis with what could only be termed a shit-eating grin.

_Yeah…your mine. _Shego scrambled up the stairs beating the redhead to the door, which she then held open for her guest to pass through.

The inside held the Shego-esc theme Kim had expected, classic yet the young redhead felt warm surrounded by all things Shego. _She can make anything her own and it's still beautiful._

"I'll give you the nickel tour," the older woman said as she took Kim's hand to show her though the home.

Kim's heart was pounding at the warm hand wrapped around hers, in the past she would have pulled away or that's what she was trying to tell herself. She entwined their fingers as she followed Shego up the stairs to the second floor.

The older woman was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight, as the petite hand in hers seemed to warm her whole body. _We don't even have to fight for her to get my blood pumping. _A slight bit of fear elicited from her body's reaction to the younger woman helped Shego focus on the tour. Saving the bedrooms for last, the former thief pulled Kim into her master bedroom, watching for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, she walked fully into the bedroom, allowing her guest to take in the surroundings.

The little redhead was a seasoned world traveler, faced danger on a regular basis, and had even survived the many explosions created by her younger brothers, but at this moment she was struggling not to pass out! _What the hell…it's just a room! I'm sure Shego has had plenty of people in here…why does that thought make me nauseous? _

Kim was standing in an immense room, with a beautiful fireplace surrounded by the most comfortable looking sofas she had probably ever seen. To the left of the fireplace was a bed fit for a king, or _queen_, with linens in Shego's signature colors. Further inspection revealed a set of double doors which apparently led to a large balcony.

"Wow."

"Uh…thanks. Your room is across the hall, it's pretty much the same as this one."

"Okay…I'll go get our shopping bags and meet you down stairs after I change."

"It looks like Dom already delivered everything," Shego said motioning next to the door.

The younger woman smiled. She'd been so mesmerized and nervous; she failed to notice the bags sitting on the floor.

"Oh."

"You're saying that a lot around me, maybe we can work it up to a scream later?"

Kim turned red down to her collar. "I'll go change," is all she could manage before turning and practically running from the room.

The raven haired beauty bit back a laugh as she watching the fleeing form. _All in good time Princess. I'm not going anywhere…without you. _Shego was playing her usually smug attitude even to herself, hoping her thoughts would prove true, while trying to crush the fear of being wrong. _You can't back out now, you're all in…better hope this gamble pays off._

Kim finally made it across the hallway without hyperventilating, and opened the door to her own room. Walking in, she was stunned to see a very pink version of Shego's room. It almost seemed like an extremely expensive version of Kim's bedroom at home. _This doesn't seem like Shego at all…never would have thought she'd go for pink. _Kim's eyes nearly bugged. _Only I could embarrass myself with my own thoughts!_

The redhead quickly changed into a casual outfit Shego had selected for her, threw on some sandles and headed for the door. As she descended the stairs she froze when she saw the unmistakable black hair of her companion, cascading down a muscular back and stopping just above the short shorts that revealed long toned legs. Shego was leaning over a table to the right of the front doors, oblivious to the young woman behind her. _I can't breathe…I'm going to pass out._

The older woman felt the younger's presence and turned to shoot off a remark, but said remark stuck in her throat. Kim was beautiful in the white shorts and pink baby tee she was wearing. Green eyes met olive and time seemed to stand still, the spell was only broken by the opening of the front door as Dom stepped into view.

Cursing himself for poor timing, Dom said, "I will be waiting out front whenever you are ready, Miss Go."

The voice clearing the fog between the two women, they both said, "Thank you, Dom," as he exited the house.

"Are you ready Princess?" Shego asked, offering her hand to Kim as she continued down the stairs.

Accepting the outstretched hand, Kim could only manage a huge smile and nod.

The former thief led the way to the car, and they settled into a comfortable silence as the car drove toward the city.

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego gave Dom orders to wait for her call after he dropped them near the Tuileries gardens. The former rivals strolled along the busy street until stopping at Café Richelieu, one of Shego's favorite spots.

The reformed villainess ordered for them in perfect French, further awing the young hero. Sipping coffee while waiting for their meal, Kim had to finally ask the question which had been nagging at the back of her mind, "You could be any place in the world and you're here with me, why are you doing this Shego?"

Shego's eyes met Kim's and she simply stated, "Because I want to be with you."

Kim stared back into the emerald eyes, seeing no doubt, deception, or hints of sarcasm. The hero couldn't even describe what she saw, or the flood of emotions within her own body. "I'm glad you kidnapped me."

"And I'm happy you didn't put up a fight, I would've still dragged you kicking and screaming, just so you know." The trademark smirk of the former villainess left little doubt she wasn't kidding.

The younger woman burst out laughing, "You just want to hear me scream!"

A throat clearing made Kim turn a deep shade of red as the waiter set their breakfast on the table. A nod from Shego sent the young man on his way, while she tried to control her own laughter at the redhead's embarrassment.

The pair enjoyed their breakfast, talking as if they'd been friends for years instead of enemies. Smiles and nods from others created a little tension between the women, only because they knew observers saw them as a cute couple.

Leaving the café, Shego was pleasantly surprised as Kim took her hand without it being offered as they continued their walk. _I could get used to this Princess._

_I could get used to this…_the younger redhead thought as she looked at Shego. Kim had been so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't notice the glass structure directly in front of the path.

"The Louvre… I always wanted to go there!"

"Slow down Princess; we have as much time as you want to see whatever you want." The reformed thief said as she was dragged toward the building.

"Can't keep up with me old woman?"

"I'm not that much older than you!"

"Good… keep up with me."

"I guarantee I can wear you out…"

"Promises, promises..."

Shego paid admission as Kim darted ahead. The ex-thief hurried to catch the redhead while trying to avoid the suspicious stares of the guards. She lost the young woman as she headed toward the Italian Sculpture section of the museum. When the crowd parted, Shego could clearly see her Princess staring in fascination at the works around her. The older woman approached the young hero while trying to gauge her reaction. Shego moved silently until she stood by the redhead's side.

The ex-thief's heart broke as she saw tears in the olive eyes, "Princess, what's wrong?"

Kim turned and looked at the woman by her side, "Nothing's wrong, everything is so right," she said as she pulled Shego toward her.

Shego was momentarily startled, but wasn't about to refuse contact with her Princess. Her arms went around the petite figure pressed against her, and held on, waiting for Kim to speak.

The young woman breathed in the familiar scent, and marveled at how wonderful the arms around her felt. Pulling back and looking into the emerald eyes she explained, "Everything here is so beautiful. I can't even find the words, but _everything_ I see is wonderful." Kim's eyes were directly focused on Shego.

Reaching a shaking hand to wipe the tears from the face in front of her, Shego agreed, "_Everything_ is wonderful, my Princess."

And surrounded by the crowd, the timeless art, and wonder of Paris, Kim reached forward to draw Shego's lips to hers. Nothing else existed beyond the soft caress of the mouth she found intoxicating. The older woman permitted access to Kim's exploring tongue, and moaned at the sweet taste she found in the younger woman. Both were amazed by sensations never felt before, only pulling apart when breathing made it a necessity.

The roar of applause reminded them they were not alone. Kim turned crimson, and Shego in her typical style took a bow before placing her arms back around the slim waist.

_Why the hell didn't I kidnap this little firecracker earlier?_

_My gawd….I didn't know you could kiss like that. Ron has never made me…feel…that…way. Oh shit! _Kim stared at the woman holding her.

Shego saw panic slowly creep into the beautiful face before her. _Dammit! The buffoon…_Trying to calm the younger woman, Shego pulled her close and whispered so only she could hear, "Calm down Princess, take your time to think about things, no one knows but us…and everybody that visited the Louvre today, but that's it."

Kim couldn't help but giggle at her former foe's attempt to calm her, which surprisingly worked, in a way that was totally Shego.

"Okay…you know you're adorable in a grouchy sarcastic sort of way?"

"I prefer sexy, in a seductively bitchy sort of way."

Kim rolled her eyes while silently agreeing with the sexy label, temporarily shoving her urge to panic aside.

Hand in hand, they wondered the amazing exhibits, stopping as Shego shared her vast knowledge about those that captivated the younger woman.

"I never figured you for a history geek."

"I never figured you for a cuddle buddy fetish."

"How did you know about that?"

"I didn't…I knew about your Pandaroo, you just gave your secret fetish away." Shego smirked as Kim punched her in the arm.

"You'll pay for that."

"I hope it's a spanking…"

Kim could feel her face burning, and heat in another place which she tried to control.

"Come on Princess…let's head out. We can always come back later, and you need to call your Mommy."

"And who was the kiss-up that told her I would call every day?"

"I was just trying to be considerate…"

Clenching her teeth at the insufferable being which was Shego, Kim retrieved her Kimmunicator to place a call to her family. The transmission quickly connected, showing her mom and dad smiling as they came into view.

"Kimmie-cub, how's the trip?" Her parents asked in unison.

"Spankin!" Kim said while trying to ignore her companion's smirk at the double meaning of the word.

"Great, can we ask where you ended up?"

"Well, Paris for now. Shego has a _gorgeous_ house here."

The older Possibles exchanged an unseen knuckle-bump when Kimmie glanced at Shego while uttering the word _gorgeous._

"That's wonderful Kimmie-cub, enjoy yourself. And Shego, thanks for having our little bubble butt call."

The older woman could barely contain her laughter at the nickname, but managed a, "No problem Drs. Possible."

James Possible walked away from the screen to allow his wife a private word with their daughter, Shego noticed his exit and excused herself so Kim could speak privately.

"Kimmie…Ron has been calling looking for you."

"Geez…it hasn't even been 24hrs yet."

"I know dear, but you can't avoid him forever. I've raised you to be honest, and I understand that honesty needs to start within yourself, but when you figure things out, you need to deal with Ron." Anne Possible knew in her heart what was best for her daughter, but Kim needed to reach her own conclusion. Regardless of whatever that may be, Anne intended to support her.

"I know Mom…Ron is my best friend, but I need to stop sacrificing what I want to make everyone else happy."

Kim's mother smiled, knowing her daughter was on the right track. _Any other family would worry about the influence of a supposedly evil villainess…good thing anything's possible for a Possible. _"Okay Kimmie, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Anne ended the transmission, sending up a silent prayer that everything would work out for the best.

Kim scanned the crowd looking for her raven haired "abductor". She fought down an irrational fear of loss when she couldn't find the older woman. Quickly striding the route they had followed that morning, she nearly broke into a run when Shego appeared ahead.

Calmly walking toward Kim, the ex-thief was unprepared for the near tackle the redhead launched at her. Steadying their intertwined bodies, Shego held the little hero against her. "Everything okay Princess?"

"Uhh…I thought I lost you. Unfamiliar place, kind of spooked me?"

_A hero that faces death traps on a regular basis gets spooked in an unfamiliar place…I'm throwin the bullshit flag. _Looking down at the woman in her arms, even the former evil villainess couldn't bring herself to tease. _Awww...she's fuckin adorable! Ah hell!_

"I'm not going anywhere Princess; I just went to reserve a table at the Italian restaurant we passed this morning."

"Oh," Kim clamped a hand over her mouth trying to catch the word that already escaped.

Shego quirked an eyebrow at the younger woman "I think that one was up an octave. Don't worry, baby steps until you get up to the full She-gohhh."

_Oh. My. Gawd. She's driving me crazy…._"How far to the damn restaurant…and not a freakin comment about getting desert!" The redhead stomped down the street, trying to mask her arousal with faux anger.

The green skinned woman wasn't buying it, and she hurried after Kim. Catching up to her, she grabbed the petite hand swinging back and forth. The little hero relaxed in spite of her display of anger, not wanting to break the warm contact.

They ate an excellent Italian dinner, and waited for Dom to return. As the car pulled toward the pair, Dom noticed the joined hands which were a new development. _Ahh…progress, I once considered the possibility of having to hit Miss Go with the proverbial clue-by-four to get her to realize the foe she constantly ranted about was actually her ideal match. _Opening the door to allow the ladies to enter the vehicle, Dom shot a wink toward his employer as she ducked into the back seat.

Arriving back at the manor, Shego and Kim agreed sleep was probably best; both were growing tired from missing the previous night's sleep while crossing time zones. Standing in the hallway between their respective bedrooms, the two shared a quick embrace before turning toward the doors.

"Night Shego."

"Night Princess."

The space separating the women seemed unbearable; sleep that night wasn't pleasant for either of them.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim woke to the sun peeking through the shades of the double doors in her room. The sliver of light cut through the darkness, fully drawing her from her fitful night of tossing and turning. The young woman slipped out of bed, pulling on a silk robe she had noticed hanging in the ensuite bath the night before. Wondering about the un-Shego like pink robe and the bedroom of the same color, Kim stepped onto the balcony adjoining her room and froze.

Leaning against the railing, was the most exotically beautiful creature Kim had ever laid eyes on. The young hero had watched Shego fighting, injured, and even saving her life, in her trademark cat suit, dressed up, and casual, but in a simple black robe with the wind blowing through her raven hair, _she's a goddess! _Kim's heart raced. _I would be happy to see this every day for the rest of my life! _But…_What if she doesn't feel the same way…I'm just a teenager headed for college, what could I possibly offer her?_ All thoughts of trying to be what Ron expected from her went out the window, she could be his friend, but that was all Kim was capable of offering. _All the fights with Shego, the sarcastic comments, even the hurt I felt over the whole Eric thing was because she is my…!_ _ Calm down…I sound like a philosophical nut job, but I mean every word I'm saying…thinking…whatever!_

Shego turned when she heard the choked gasp to her left. _Princess…Jesus H Christ! I…wow…breath Shego! Get a hold of yourself woman! You are a master thief with nerves of steel! Then why do you feel like your melting dumbass…because she truly is my princess. _

The older woman steadied her gaze, "Good morning, _my_ Princess."

Kim willed her perfect legs forward, intent on occupying the space at Shego's side. _Just walk already, this is no worse than crossing a pit of vipers…okay, this is so much scarier! What if you're wrong… _The young hero managed to cross the distance, holding onto the railing to prevent her knees from giving out.

Putting her hand on her chest, willing the oxygen necessary for speech, Kim's eyes met Shego's, "M-morning."

Shego studied the little redhead, noticing the trembling and short breathes Kim was trying to conceal. _Guess I'm not the only one losing it…fuck it, here goes everything!_

The raven haired goddess touched the flushed cheek in front of her, noticing the young hero leaning into her hand. Shego slowly leaning forward, pale pink lips met hers, the kiss was gentle, tentative, and questioning.

Pulling apart, the hero whispered, "I'm struggling to breath when I look at you…do you know what that means?" Kim was near tears as she looked into the emerald eyes of her goddess.

"That I take your breath away, as you take mine, Princess."

The next kiss was passionate, conveying all of the pent up emotions they had struggled to suppress for so long. Hands roamed over silk robes, exploring the bodies underneath. The redhead placed kisses down the slender green neck, nipping and licking as she descended to the little bit of cleavage exposed. Shego moaned as Kim grazed her nipple, using her teeth to tug on it through the silk.

Swallowing hard, the green skinned woman slid her hands down to Kim's ass, pulling her up. The petite redhead wrapped her strong legs around her lover's waist. Shego carried her Princess into her bedroom, never breaking from fully exploring Kim's mouth with her own. Shuffling on her knees to the center of the bed, the once thief gently lowered her precious little hero. Shego's lips slid along the other's jaw, trailing kisses, licking and sucking on the throat exposed for her enjoyment.

Kim couldn't even think, the _want_ was so strong she was struggling to focus on where to touch her lover, she _wanted_ all of Shego, every way she could get her. The younger woman reached between their bodies, tugging at the knot holding the older woman's robe. Shego pushed up with her arms, allowing Kim to pull the knot free before shrugging the silk over her shoulders. The ex-thief knew her body would be considered sexy, but feared her unusual color might put Kimmie off. The wide eyed stare from the woman beneath her caused Shego to pull away.

Realizing her lover was backing away instead of putting that gorgeous body against her, snapped Kim out of her daze, "You are _my_ Goddess."

Relieved, Shego stared at the tie separating her flesh from her Princess. Looking back into olive eyes, she whispered, "Are you sure?"

Kim nodded. Using a flick of plasma, Shego severed the silk around the hero's waist, exposing the blushing skin underneath. She could smell Kim's arousal, but bit her lip for patience as the redhead slipped her arms from her robe.

Free to become one, they melted together. Tasting and touching the other, becoming lost as their hearts and senses were flooded. All their fights, the dances mixed with pain and pleasure, brought them to this pinnacle of sheer ecstasy. No other could match; they were made to fit together.

Shego slid down Kim's body, suckling a pink nipple, while rolling its twin between her fingers. She worshipped the most glorious breasts she had ever touched, learning from her lover's moans. Her green skinned perfectly complemented the pink beneath her as she slid her hand toward Kim's center, slipping through the silken folds. The older woman gasped at the wetness she found between the perfectly shaped legs.

The young hero's body had a will of its own, instinctively arching hips in response to the hand at her core. Kim could feel the line of kisses burning down her toned stomach, marching to taste her. Even though she wanted Shego's mouth on her, Kim wanted to look into emerald eyes as her Goddess took her for the first time. Pulling her raven haired lover up to meet her eyes, the younger women conveyed her desire with a nod of her head and poured herself into the eyes which had the power to steal her very breath.

Circling the opening which was hers alone to take, Shego slid a long finger into her Princess. Kim's gaze never wavered. Seeking permission to add another digit and receiving assent, Shego slid a second finger into her lover, noting the slight grimace of pain as she broke the hymen in the velvet sheathe. Allowing time for Kim to stretch around her fingers, the ex-thief began a slow rhythm, curling her fingers to touch the secret spot hidden within the silky walls.

Kim moved her hips to match Shego's thrusts, nearly losing her mind as her thigh was straddled by a very warm and wet lover. Together they rode, hand and thigh, heart and soul, working faster, harder. The young hero had never touched adrenaline comparable to what was coursing through her body; nothing could describe the overwhelming pressure building in her core. Shego's lips captured hers until the oxygen required to scream tore Kim away as she climaxed, hearing her own name as she went over the edge. Trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasm, tears ran down the young hero's face as she clutched her raven haired lover. There would be no regrets for submitting to a will not her own, facing a death trap tomorrow, Kim would skip happily to the afterlife.

Shego held her Princess…_it may not have been my first time, but it's with the only person that has ever mattered, the only person I have ever loved. Thank you to whatever higher power there is in this universe, fuckin THANK YOU!_ The former villainess was so busy sending out praises in her head, she barely noticed when Kim reversed their positions, dipping between her legs.

Kim wasn't sure what her reaction to another woman's intimate parts might be, but _Shego's _was sending a new rush of wetness between her thighs. The hero was drawn by her lover's scent, and the glistening center was causing her to drool. Licking her lips, she thrust her tongue into her lover, and shuddered through another orgasm from tasting Shego. Calming her ragged breath, she positioned the long green legs over her shoulders, and worshipped her Goddess with her mouth until Shego could take no more.

The day was spent in each other's arms, collapsing from exhaustion, and resuming after the lovers rested.

As dawn turned to dusk, Shego glanced down to the grinning redhead resting on her chest, "You know we need food at some point right? And save the eating jokes for the master, Princess."

"Don't you mean mistress?"

"That's a whole nother ballgame…let's concentrate on sustaining life."

"Tasting you every day is required to sustain my life."

"Well…I can't argue with that." Shego agreed as she rolled onto the little hero.

A few hours later the couple decided through mutual consent, and a need to call Kim's parents, to venture down to the kitchen. They were happily surprised to find Dom had brought in food sometime during the day, and embarrassed to read the note, "Congratulations and enjoy."

"Oh," Kim blurted while grinning foolishly. She had completely forgotten the earlier taunt, but Shego didn't.

"I _know_ you can go much louder than that."

"Bite me."

"I did, several times in various places, but I'm especially proud of those on your bubble butt." Shego smirked.

The redhead glared at the older woman, who ignored the death stare as she went to heat their dinner. "Can you behave while I call my parents?"

"I cannot in good conscience swear to be on my best behavior."

"There will be no dessert."

"My conscience assures me that I will be a perfect green angel."

Kim smirked as she opened the transmission for her parents. Her mother appeared, with a grin that grew as she studied her daughter through the Kimmunicator. "So Kimmie-cub…I see you're thoroughly enjoying your trip."

The younger redhead furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out her mother's comment. "Yes, I am," she answered while watching Shego hold back tears as she shook with laughter.

Anne Possible bit her bottom lip as she watched the puzzlement on the screen before her. Kim, knowing the lip biting was an attempt at control, called her mother on the act. "Okay…what's with the biting? What's so funny?" She asked as Shego lost it, followed by her mother.

"Kimmie, I should be asking you what's with the biting."

The sudden realization sent Kim running to the closest mirror, sure enough, love bites trailed the side of her neck. "You are so gonna pay Shego!"

Dr. Mrs. Possible came to Shego's rescue, "I'm sure you weren't complaining Kimmie-cub!"

"Thank you Dr. P!" the former villainess yelled as she deftly flipped away from her fuming lover.

"Kimmie, if you hurt each other fighting, your trip will be over." The older Possible offered as the voice of reason.

This immediately calmed her daughter who turned back to the Kimmunicator screen. "You're right Mom, but I've come dangerously close to dying of embarrassment over the last few days and I'm trying to lower my shame quota."

"What is it that you say…no big?"

"Yeah, it's so not the drama. I need to remember that." Kim sighed as Shego's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close.

"Welcome to the family Shego."

"Dr. Mrs. Possible, you're not upset that things happened so quickly." Shego asked, fearing the answer.

"Quickly, how many years did you fight? If you two took any longer to figure things out, James and I were prepared to send you both into space until you did!"

The lovers stared at each other in shock, before Shego could muster, "Better late than never?"

"True…Kimmie, remember you have some things to sort out, have fun girls, and Shego, I expect you to join the family calls from now on." The last part was not up for debate as the older redhead ended the transmission.

"She means that last part, right?"

"Yep, and Dad will mean it when he gives you the black hole speech. Still want a princess?"

"No," a vice gripped Kim's heart, "I want _my_ Princess, not just any royal chick."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"If certain physical activities result in such an occurrence, I would die happy."

"In those circumstances I would agree, not through breaking my heart." Kim shot back.

"Princess, I have preserved your life may times over the years to keep my own heart from breaking. Your pain hurts me more than my own…"

The young hero didn't need her former nemesis to finish assuring her, Kim knew the truth in those words. She pulled Shego into a deep kiss, "Now about those physical activities…"

KPKPKPKPKPKP

After finally having dinner, the couple made their way back to Shego's room. Kim looked across the hallway to the pink bedroom before following the older woman into her room. _I'm just going to have to ask before it drives me crazy_.

Shego lit the fireplace to warm the chilly room. Her comet powers ensured the cold would never be a problem, but the glow of the fireplace provided an opportunity to cuddle with a certain former cheerleader. _Gawd…how could I forget she was a cheerleader? Wonder if she still has the outfit?_

Snuggling against her green Goddess, Kim thought about the pink which was so unlike Shego. _The direct approach has always worked best…_"Shego, I wanted to ask about the room across the hall."

_Dammit…I knew this was coming. _"What about it?"

The young hero was not deterred by the evasion tactics of her raven haired lover."Green and black are all you, why is the other room pink?"

_Shit…I'd attempt to distract her, but she's like a dog with a bone, I know she just won't let it go. Hmmm…like a dog…_

"Shego, get your mind out of the bed for a minute."

"I heard you; I thought it was out of the gutter?"

"Gutter is a no go; mind in the bed is open for discussion."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Underage and kicking your butt, now about the pink room?"

_Okay confess, and get my bed mind ideas discussed! _"Remember when I was Miss Go?"

"Yes."

"The buffoon zapped me when I was ready to confess to you how I felt," the older woman struggled to explain her actions without sounding like a deranged stalker. "Changing back didn't change my feelings; it just made me angry and stubborn. I knew the goody–goody hero could never fall for the evil villainess."

Kim patiently waited for the rest of the story. "But I _hoped_…so all of my palaces have a place for my Princess." She blurted out while focusing on the fire, afraid to look at Kim. The silence that followed was enough to make Shego start to sweat…

"I love you so much."

"Princess?" Shego turned to see tears streaming down the beautiful face beside her.

"You heard me dammit! You hid behind this evil persona…the cold hearted thief who didn't care about anyone. If we hadn't been reduced to hiding at the mall, I may have never gotten to see how wonderful you are!"

"Are you yelling at me or telling me you love me too?"

"Both!" Kim shot back. "If I had to wait until we were old and gray for you to drop the bad ass act and tell me how you feel, I would beat the hell out of you with my walker!"

"You're starting to worry me Princess."

"Shut up and get in that bed, you're going to make love to me until I forget how pissed I am at you."

_Damn…if that's my punishment I'm going to turn from master thief to master Princess pisser off'r. _Shego ran to the bed to accept her punishment.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

_Oh my gawd….I will never piss Princess off again. My whole freakin body hurts, even with the comet powers. _The ex-thief could tell it was morning by the sunlight cutting through the balcony doors, she weighed the cost of getting out of bed to stretch her aching body and possibly waking her bedmate over suffering in silence until Kim woke up. Shego didn't have to wait long as a cuddling redhead stirred following the whimper of pain that snuck past the former villainess's lips.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Princess."

"Morning lovebirds," a voice called from in front of the fireplace.

Kim sat up, covering her nakedness with a sheet, to see an older-not-green version of Shego staring across the room.

Shego attempted to sit up, but her muscles cried in agony. She would know that voice anywhere…"Mommy, why the fuck are you here?"

"Enjoying a rather spectacular show firefly," the older Go informed the pair. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this nimble little creature?"

"Kim Possible, meet the bitch that bore me."

The older woman glided toward the bed with cat-like grace, "Hello dear, I know who you are, please call me Isabelle," she offered extending her hand.

Kim was thoroughly confused, embarrassed, and somewhat appalled as she accepted the offered hand.

"I would say nice to meet you, but these aren't ideal circumstances." Kim had to admit.

"No circumstances are ideal for meeting my mother," Shego countered, not even attempting to rise until her body allowed.

"Firefly, I missed you too. Your father sent me to see if his only daughter could be persuaded to visit next weekend, it _is_ his birthday, and by all means bring your lovely girlfriend."

"Hell to the no."

Kim sat in silence. She came from a loving supportive family; Shego's attitude toward her own family was hard to comprehend. Kim had met Team go, although the brothers had some quirks, they didn't seem bad enough to explain Shego's loathing.

"I will see you both Friday evening, in time for dinner firefly." Isabelle stated. "It was _very_ nice seeing you Miss Possible," and with that she turned and left the room.

"We don't have a choice, do we Shego?"

"Nope, she will drag us bound, gagged, and naked if we don't show up."

"She's done it to you before hasn't she?"

"Yep, she still has the Christmas pictures of me before I was untied."

"Can I see those pictures this weekend?"

Shego didn't even offer a sarcastic response for fear of pissing of her Princess. She wanted to be able to walk again.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim took pity on the older woman and went downstairs to take care of breakfast. The hero's many abilities didn't extend to cooking, but she could use a phone proficiently. Dialing Dom and thanking him for the previous night's dinner, Kim asked if he would pick up the same breakfast the couple had enjoyed their first day in Paris, insisting it would be his pleasure, the older man said he would be there within the hour.

The young hero looked at the clock; Shego was sleeping, what should she do until breakfast arrived? Kim considered calling her family; 7am in Paris, which meant, midnight back home? It was too late to call her parents, but a certain fashion diva would still be awake.

The redhead made her way upstairs and settled comfortably on the balcony before placing her call.

"How is my best GF? Girl, what took you so long to call, too _busy_?" Monique questioned, hoping her hunch was right, her girl deserved to be happy. Ron was a friend, but the fashioniesta knew Kim didn't share the same love for him as he held for her.

Kim caught the emphasis on "busy", grinning like a fool from the past few days she said,"Yeah, we've definitely been _busy_."

"Bout time you finally bagged the bad girl!"

"Mo! So…you're okay with everything?" Kim had to ask, judging by her friend's comments she assumed Mo accepted the relationship, but the young hero wanted to be sure. Her feelings for Shego wouldn't change regardless.

"Of course, after seein ya drooling all over her pic in your locker for years, I hoped you'd figure it out sooner rather than later. I was beginning ta think I'd need to call an intervention ta get you two together!"

"You too? We hadn't figured it out yet. Actually, I was the one that was clueless; Shego was just stubborn."

"Girl, don't accuse the woman of being stubborn without checkin yourself first."

Kim was stunned by the comment, " What do you mean, Mo?"

"I mean, you had feelings for that fine lookin woman, but you played it safe by trying to be something you're not."

"Huh?"

"Girl, you played at being straight, denying your heart, even forcing yourself through a relationship that you didn't want because you were to damn stubborn to admit you loved that bad girl! I can understand being afraid of peoples' reaction to your love, but the girl that can do anything didn't!"

"Oh…My…Gawd… Mo, I need to apologize to Shego!"

"What did ya do GF? The facts girl, no foolin…"

"Uh…punished her for being stubborn by 'tmoveanymore?"Kim tried to quickly mumble, hoping Monique wouldn't understand her.

Unfortunately, Mo was fluent in all forms of evasion. "You fucked her lame as punishment?"

"She'll be fine; Shego's powers will help her recover."

"Wow…the fact the girl needs super powers to recover is just goin right over your head isn't it?"

"Well, when you say it like _that_ it sounds bad! Fine…I get your point! I need to go Mo, catcha later, and thanks…"

Back in Middleton, one fashion diva sat wondering…_How can you fuck a super powered woman lame?_

The sound of the doorbell pulled Kim away from her inner turmoil of what to say to Shego, the redhead quietly slipped downstairs, knowing it was probably Dom.

Sure enough, it was the kind older gentleman with breakfast. "Dom, you could have let yourself in."

"Ah, Miss Possible, I didn't want to _disturb_ your time with Miss Go."

Remembering the dinner and note from last night, the redhead blushed. "Thank you for getting breakfast Dom." She said to diffuse her embarrassment. _So much for my shame quota…_

"My pleasure Miss, it's part of my job, will there being anything else?"

"Not at the moment, we'll call if we need you." Kim answered for the couple.

Saying her goodbyes, the young woman marched upstairs, intent on making things up to her Goddess.

Gently opening the door and walking into the bedroom, Kim noticed that her lover had rolled onto her stomach while sleeping. The redhead sat their breakfast on the bedside table, and climbed on the bed to straddle the naked form. She began rubbing the strong shoulders, massaging her way down the beautiful green body.

"I'll give you twenty minutes to stop that." A sexy voice drawled from under the raven hair.

"I want to make you feel better, tell me where you need me."

"Princess, any other time that would be a loaded question, considering I'm just now able to move, I'll take a rain check," turning over, the former villainess smiled at the woman who held her heart, "Come here so I can hold you."

Kim didn't hesitate to snuggle against Shego. _I'm happy, and so lucky she's all mine. _"Can I keep you?"

"You'd better, you've ruined me for life," Shego teased.

"About that…it seems, I may have, been slightly guilty of the same offense for which you were punished." The redhead whispered between the heavenly mounds which cradled her head.

"Oh really, you talked to the shopping queen didn't you?"

"Maybe…how did you know?"

"While my body may have temporarily forsaken me, my hearing didn't," Shego laughed at the confused look on the face looking up at her, "I heard you on the balcony."

Kim smiled, knowing her usual comment to a surprise would be subject to teasing.

"So please accept my apology, and I await your punishment." The hero smiled, hoping for the same sentence Shego had suffered.

Looking at her lover's hopeful face, the older woman laughed, knowing what the other was hoping for. "Sorry Princess, my punishments are harsher than those of a Pandaroo hugging cheerleader."

"There's no need for name calling."

"Evil, remember?"

"Right… you have repeatedly evil'd me the past few days."

"I was breaking you down so you could suffer the ultimate punishment,"Shego hesitated, knowing the suspense was killing the younger woman.

"Grrr…tell me already!"

The raven haired woman laughed at the impatience, "Life…without the possibility of parole."

"Wow, if I wasn't so happy I might find that harsh," Kim beamed.

"You haven't met my whole family together yet."

The redhead's eyebrows twitched, "Short of all of them sitting with popcorn in our bedroom, how much worse can it be?"

"Don't speak of such evil, it may appear."

"Now I'm worried."

"You should be, my mother alone nearly embarrassed you to death, imagine the whole family?" Shego smirked in spite of her feelings regarding her family, "And I get to face my family with a prisoner that has no hope of parole."

"I'm pretty sure the President would pardon me."

"Not unless he wants a plasma fried ass."

"Damn warden, you're harsh!"

"Harsh? Wait until you hear the _hard labor _part of your incarceration." Shego grinned before pinning Kim to the mattress.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The next few days were spent enjoying the city and each other. There was some truth to the romance associated with Paris, the former rivals were now lovers, and neither had believed such happiness existed.

Kim faithfully called her family, and the pair shared stories about the sights of the city together, as _ordered_. Shego thought about the time she would have resented orders, but the Possibles were a loving family, and the demand was just a way to include her. _What a difference a few days can make when you find out your love is returned. I'm so fuckin whipped…_

The Wednesday evening call home started as usual, greetings and stories until Dr. Mrs. Possible asked to speak in private with her daughter. Those on both sides of the transmission complied, leaving the two redheads together.

"Kimmie, I know you were waiting for your return to speak to Ronald, but he's been making things rather difficult for everyone. He's been demanding to know where you are from us, Monique, and even Wade."

"I'll call him tomorrow afternoon Mom, he should be home from work then, and maybe over the Kimmunicator is best anyway. The distance between Middleton and Paris might give us the space to avoid a huge blowup."Kim sighed; her mother nodded and cut the transmission. _Yeah right, I'm being selfish because it's easier for me, but he doesn't want to listen when I try to explain the difference between our feelings._

Nobody saw the pink flash as it passed through the mail slot at the Possible home after listening to the conversation.

Kim sat in front of the fireplace, awaiting Shego's return from the kitchen. _How do you tell your best friend your heart belongs to someone else? And it has for awhile, even though I denied it. It will hurt him, but Shego is my choice…I hope he can forgive me someday._

Shego entered the room carrying two steaming cups, "Coco-moo for my Princess," she said placing the mug in Kim's hand before sitting down beside her. She knew the little redhead was struggling to find the right words to say to the buffoon…_Give the kid a break, it hurt you to see Princess with him, now he's going to suffer. _Wrapping the younger woman in her arms and pulling her close, the ex-thief wanted Kim to know she was there for whatever she needed. _I will do anything but give you up._

The young hero inhaled the scent of the woman she loved, the arms around her made it easy to relax. Stroking the hand that held her waist, Kim brought it to her lips and kissed the pale green palm before hugging the strong, but gentle hand to her heart.

"I love you, baby."

Holding back tears, the raven haired woman lowered her face to the red hair, "I love you, my Princess."

The lovers fell into a peaceful sleep in front of the fireplace.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Having spent the night on the sofa, the couple untangled their limbs, showered, and headed into the city; it would be their last day before going to Go City.

The redhead wanted to buy souvenirs for her family and friends before they left Paris. They traveled through the shops, the younger woman shopping while the older mimicked a pack mule, until Kim forced Shego to buy something for her father's birthday.

Handing the bags to Dom, Kim whispered something to the older man before joining Shego in the backseat. The car moved through the city, not toward home as the ex-thief expected. When it finally stopped Kim jumped out, pulling Shego behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"There," the redhead pointed toward the most famous tower in Paris.

As Kim was dragging Shego toward the front of the tower, the older woman caught sight of Dom patiently striding behind them. _It's a trap! _Darting her eyes back and forth, Shego considered her options for escape.

"What are you doing?" the redhead with the iron grip on her wrist asked.

"Just enjoying the scenery," she lied.

"Nice try, but this is going to happen," the hero said as she waited for Dom to catch up.

"Princesssss," Shego whined before lips covered hers and strong arms swung her down into a dipped passionate kiss.

_Flash._

Kim pulled Shego back up finishing their kiss, "Thanks Dom, how did it turn out?"

"Beautifully Miss Possible."

The older woman stood and fumed, "I have a reputation dammit…that picture better never get out!"

"Aww, baby…it's to remind us of our first time in Paris as a couple."

Shego relented slightly before stomping toward the car," You could've just bought a fucking t-shirt."Kim and Dom howling with laughter did not help her mood.

The car ride home was tense as the older woman pretended to be more pissed than she really was, and the younger was doing her best to not giggle every time she looked toward Shego.

The car started down the drive when Kim slid over to put her arms around Shego giving her the puppy dog pout. "Do you forgive me?"

_She's so damn cute!_ "Will you show anyone that picture?"

"Would you rather have me show people the naked pictures I took the night of your punishment?"

"That's it!" Before Shego could grab her, Kim jumped from the still moving car, with the ex-thief right behind her.

"Get back her so I can kick your ass!" Shego yelled as Kim came to a dead stop in front of the house.

A figure jumped between Kim and the fast approaching Shego.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" A familiar voice demanded.

"Ron, no…" Kim began.

Shego's hands flared, "Buffoon…"

"It's STOPPABLE, Ron Stoppable!" The blond screamed.

Kim moved to stand between the foes.

Ron attempted to grab her, "KP what did she do to you, mind control, Attitunator?"

"No Ron, I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing here, how did you even find me?"

"I sent Rufus to your house, and he found out you were forced to come here, so I came to save you."

Rufus jumped out his pocket and looked at Ron, "No force!" he yelled. As much as a naked mole rat can. He turned sad eyes to Kim, "Sorre."

"It's okay Rufus, I know he doesn't always listen. And Ron, I wasn't forced to come here."

"Good, now that I'm here we can go home together." Ron said triumphantly.

"Don't think so buffoon, my Princess doesn't go anywhere without me."

"She's not your Princess! She's my girlfriend that I love very much, and I intend to show her how much when we get back to Middleton."

"Really… and how do you plan on doing that buffoon?"

"That's between me and KP!" The blond shouted before looking directly at Kim, "Right KP, we talked about how I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, together?"

"No Ron, you talked but didn't listen to what I was trying to tell you." Kim continued, trying her best not to be angry yet get her point across," Ron, what you wanted won't happen, and to be honest it can't happen now no matter how much you would like it too."

"Can't?" The underlying message Kim was trying to convey hit home for Ron, "You've been with another guy while you were here?"

"No! I've only been around Shego!"

"Shego?" Anger boiled through the blond, "You sick bitch…you raped her!"

"The hell I did!"

Ron started toward the ex-thief, murder in his eyes, to be stopped by an angry redhead.

"Would you listen? I tried to talk to you back in Middleton, my love for you is as a friend Ron. No matter what I said you didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hurt you, but I was hurting trying to humor you."

"Even if that's true, she should pay for raping you!" Ron screamed.

Shego's hands flared brighter, "I've been patient with you for Princess, but the next time you accuse me of rape, _you_ will be the one paying."

Ron glared as he prepared to yell and seal his fate. "ENOUGH!" Kim screamed, at _him_.

"KP?"

"Ron, Shego didn't force me," the redhead turned to look at her lover, before turning back to the blond. "I gave myself to her, mind, body, and soul. I love her with everything I am or ever will be."

The former evil villainess and master thief extinguished her hands before pulling Kim against her and burying her face in the red hair, ignoring the glare of the blond in front of her Princess._ I will not cry in front of this dick!_

Kim melted against the woman for which she was made, placing her hands over the green ones at her waist, never taking her eyes off Ron. _I know I hurt him, but I'll be damned if he'll touch her!_

"You expect me to believe that in a matter of days, you are totally in love with the woman who has tried time and again to kill you?" The blond growled, "If you didn't want me you could have come up with a better lie."

The hero fought down the urge to smack her best friend since Pre-K, "I finally realized why I looked forward to fighting her for years…I _needed_ to be near her. When Shego changed into Miss Go, she was ready to tell me how she felt until _you_ hit her with the Attitunator." Kim steadied her voice and continued,"Shego never tried to kill me; she trained me to be better, to be her equal. Separately we're great, together we're perfect."

_Gawd, I love this woman! _Shego couldn't take anymore, she spun Kim around and poured her heart into kissing her beautiful Princess, the buffoon be damned! The redhead understood and returned the ardor in her lover's kiss. Panting, they placed their foreheads together, forgetting about Ron, until someone cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but the young man left a while ago, maybe you should carry on indoors Miss Go." Dom said as the pair came to their senses.

"What?" They asked together.

"The young man you were arguing with…he left. I offered him a ride to the airport, but he declined. I heard him make a request for a ride to Japan as he walked away."

"Did he say anything else Dom?" Kim asked, fearing that she had lost her best friend forever.

"He wasn't angry when he left, I'd say sad would be a better description. What you two share is very strong, I believe he realized that." The older man offered before walking back toward the car.

"I think the buf…Ron will come around eventually. If an evil thief can win her Princess, best friends since Pre-K can forgive." Shego tried to comfort the redhead.

Kim hoped that given time her best friend could forgive her and find happiness of his own. Taking a deep breath she looked to Shego.

"Who would have thought the mighty Shego had a heart of gold?"

"I will vehemently deny that to everyone but you."

"We'll see."

Shego gulped at the cool answer.

"Come on, we have packing to do before we go to your parents tomorrow."

"Okay," the green woman answered as she followed the redhead into the house and upstairs.

Shego walked into their now shared bedroom, and looked around for the hero. _I know she was right in front of me._

"I believe someone has been a bad girl, threatening to kick my ass. "A voice behind Shego stated.

Whirling around, the raven haired women spotted Kim behind the door. Kicking it shut the redhead said, "I believe that's grounds for punishment."

Shego's last thought was…_I wonder if Dom can find a wheelchair_ _for tomorrow._


End file.
